paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Depressed Return
Hey guys, here I am with another short story again, but this time, I'm gonna take this by using my second gen human OCs, Aldin and Esther. It's been awhile since I used them both, but now, I can finally put them back in this short story. Also, the pups here will be in feral forms. Not anthro this time. This time, this will be focused on Aldin. Anyways, enjoy guys. And yeah, still improving my grammar. This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story Aldin never felt depressed, until now. The once cheery, and bubbly, and supportive older twin brother, was turning down as if he that was he was barely silent, and never wanted to talk to his family. It turned to the reason of why he was sad and felt barely heartbroken, was his father's leaving. It's been months, few months that Ryder never came back. Why? Ryder had took contact from another city's school, to teach students about technology at collage. Despite that being one of the leaders of PAW Patrol, he was also a smart and knowledgeable teacher of advanced technology. He was sometimes able to contact his family at Adventure Bay; he would contact them during his free periods. Mostly, because that he was busy, nor he does not have enough time to know what's up in the later days. The older twin brother sighed before he sat down at the grass, before he raised his head upward, looking at the stars and the night. He was wearing his pajamas, and Ryder's old Chase slippers. As for his family, them and the pups, now in their pre-teens were playing outside, and apparently, it was one of their nightly activities as planned. Xavier was just watching them, while eating bread and reading a book at the same time. All of them were having fun....except one... "Hey, big bro. You ok?" The older twin's ears perked as he turned to his back, and there, standing in front of him was his younger twin sister, Esther. She was wearing blue and pink pajamas, and she had a smile on her face. In fact, she was always show that same smile of hers. The seven-year-old older twin brother gave her a small smile, before he responded back. "I'm fine, Esther. Just...wanted to look at the sky, is all." He said. Surely he knew that he was letting himself down...but only mentally when his sister showed up to him, or even his mother. Esther didn't even knew why her older twin brother was always like this, ever since that her dad left his family as he moved to another town. "Mind if I join you along?" The younger twin asked, cocking her head, and still smiling. Aldin couldn't help but giggle before he shook his head. "I'm fine by myself, Esther. You can play with Mom and the others. Besides, there's more fun there." "Alright. See you later then, brother." said Esther before she ran off to her mother and the pups, watching them playing surely made him a little happy, but until now, he felt very upset. Watching at the stars once again, tears were slowing forming in his bright blue eyes. He whimpered silently as he whispered to himself. "...Daddy..." He was hurt...too hurt around anything else, and he never wanted to bring his depression to them either. As he sighed, he stood up, heading towards the Lookout silently, and into his room. Ignoring the tears in his eyes, he hoped that his father will be here soon... -------------------- Meanwhile, while the others playing with their nightly activity, Esther was about to tag Zuma when he saw one familiar figure standing in front of them. She grinned before she exclaimed happily. "Daddy!" As the others got their attention on Esther, there, standing in front of them was Ryder. The intelligent man in his early thirties watched his wife and twin daughter ran to him, before he came into open arms and hugged his twin daughter, and kissed Katie's cheek. He finally came back to his family, and he felt happy...really happy. "We're so glad that you're back, Ryder. How's your teachings?" asked Katie, inquiring of what Ryder did when he taught technology at another city. "Hard, but I able to pull off." He said, showing himself a friendly smile on his face. Xavier chuckled in response, before he placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I knew you could do it, Ryder. It's been a few months since you had a lot of them teaching." "Thanks, Xavier." said Ryder before he chuckled. He looked around him. He saw the dogs, his wife and brother, and his daughter. But one missing particular figure made him from frowned a little. He looked to his family and the dogs before he asked. "Guys, have you seen Aldin? I thought that he'll be here with you." Katie tried to remember about a few minutes ago, but she never knew what her son felt to himself. Finally, it brought up to her mind before she spoke up "Well, the last time I saw him, he went inside the Lookout and into his room. I think he's tired." Ryder frowned at that thought, and he knew what his son feeling; and he knew it by prediction. "In that case, I'm gonna go check up on him. Just continue with all the fun, ok? I'll be upstairs when you need me." Needless to say, all of them nodded before they continued with Ryder heading inside the Lookout. But as he went inside alone, Ryder felt... ....Unhappy... And from happiness, he felt look down. ---------------------- Shortly, after he gathered his bags and books of Technology in his room, he walked up to the halls, decided that he wanted to check up on his twin son. Silence took over the place as he looked around. He knew by prediction that he felt guilty that he was never been there to comfort his son. Not long as he arrived by Aldin's door where it leads his room, he heard whimpering and sniffles from the room, and the guilt hit him even more like a wrecking ball that immediately shattered a glass broken down into pieces, and his barriers were broken. And in turn, he made Aldin cry... As he entered the room, it was barely dark inside, and the door creaking made Aldin startled in a frightened expression. "Wh...who's there...?" "Aldin?" The boy heard the familiar voice he heard for so long. A familiar voice that always comforted him. He sniffled before he whispered. "Daddy...?" "I...I'm here, son." Ryder said before he switched on the lights, and opened the door. There, he saw Aldin sat down on his bed, tears stained on his bed, and some on his shirt. With a small sad smile, the boy looked up, tears formed still in his eyes and some were stained in his pajamas and on his bed. "Daddy..." Ryder never wanted to let his son depressed, but in turn, he already made him the same feeling. Closing the door, he came close to his son on his bed, as Aldin hugged him tightly, and the father hugged him back. The boy was crying on the man's shoulders, but Ryder had to comfort him. The older twin sobbed before he whispered. "I missed you..." Ryder haven't got anything to say, and yet, he was in regret....deep regret. As the sobbing of the boy continued to pour down with some tears stained on his shirt, he shared a sorrowful, depressed expression with his son. But he knew of what he was going to fix this, and everything would turn out alright. He heard him still whimpering as he rubbed the back of the boy's head while hushing him. "I missed you too, my boy...And I'm so sorry...Don't worry, from here on out, I'll never leave you..." "Daddy...you promise...?" "I promise...and I love you, son..." "I love you too, Dad..." Despite all of this, Aldin gave him a small smile, as he continued weeping on his father's shoulders....One apology made him feeling better....And Ryder never wanted to make him depressed, nor leave him alone in a very lonely yet depressed state...Never... Category:Sad Story Category:Short Stories Category:Short stories Category:Fanon